secrets_of_dragoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Demons are powerful beings that make up the royal family in Shaidania - The Shadowsouls. They live off the souls of humans and enjoy eating their flesh. A demon usually takes a human's soul forcefully, while they are still alive, with the exception of Night who insists on taking the souls of dead people only. Appearance Demons appear as almost exactly like humans most of the time, to blend in. There are several things that make them different form humans in their appearance. For example, they will always have pure black hair and unnaturally pale skin. Their eyes will be darkly shadowed and their eye colour differs from humans. While humans normally have either blue, green or brown eyes, demons have either red, gold or pink eyes, with gold being the rarest. Demons always appear as very beautiful and attractive beings with small, feminine features and a seductive glare. Something else that makes them different from humans is their height. Their height spectrum can only vary between natural adult human heights, which is roughly between 4 and 7 feet. Though they can do this at will, demons also change height depending on their mood without even noticing. For example, if they are feeling dominant or happy, they will become taller. If they are feeling self-conscious or sad, they will become shorter. Their "emotional height" only varies by a few inches. Overview Demons are supernatural beings that make up the royal family of Shaidania. Their age process is extremely slow and inconsistent. Night is 86 years old but has the body of a 14 year old. Raven is 103 and has a body of a similar age. Demons do not seem to biologically age past 30 or so. The Dark Lord is said to be around 600 and has the body of a 20-something. Once a demon hits the age of 10000, they will die. There are ways to kill a demon before this time, though it becomes easier as they become older. They can be killed either by coming into contact with the Pendant of Dragonia, or their Akuma being shattered by White run the katana of the lasting sun. All demons are closely related and do not reproduce like other creatures. Demons, no matter what gender they are, can produce young from the age of 100, onward. They do this by creating an extension of their Akuma. That extension will shatter into a million tiny little pieces, each becoming a new Akuma. That Akuma will, over the course of a century, form a body around it. These bodies are almost always nightmarishly deformed. Some will not grow skin, others will have limbs that are literally miles long etc. These demons are known simply as The Rejects. Out of all of these bodies, only one or two will turn out okay. The survivor will become the heir to their parent. Demons are not "born" with the body of a baby, but instead that of a child aged 10 or so. Demons need to consume human's souls to live. Though they will not die if they do not do this, they will grow weaker and weaker until they are only a human. If they attempt to eat human food, their bodies will reject it, causing them to vomit blood. They are incredibly light and are compared to the weight of a cat. This is their default weight. They can change their weight easily, without changing their physical appearance at all. Changing their weight takes more time than most of their other transformations. According to Night, they can go from nothing to their weight in steel in about 30 seconds. But, if somebody catches them off guard at a light weight, they can throw them or knock them off their feet easily. Demons are feared and loathed by all other creatures because they have a reputation of killing innocent people. They have extremely high endurance and senses, making them extremely different from humans. Powers Shape-shifting Demons seem to be able to change their appearance to whatever suits their needs. They can become taller or shorter, change their body type, gender and even change into outfits that don't even exist instantly. They can turn into any person that they have seen with their own eyes (even if they have only seen them in a photograph.) Night does this when Rose is mourning the death of her father. She shows him a picture of him and Night transforms into him so that she can say goodbye. They can replicate their voice and movements too. However, they cannot replicate their personalities unless they are familiar with the person and could predict what that person would do. The only thing that they can't change is their eye colour which is often how they are picked out from the crowd. Most demons can't seem to turn into animals or fantasy creatures (excluding replicating Kilah and Tajo's animal forms) but they can however take on different animal body parts such as ears, wings and tails. the only one who can turn into any animal without a fail is Raven. Raven seems to have mastered this skill as a whole, showing a wide variety of transformations. In comparison to The Dark Lord or Night, who only seem to have limited transformation abilities. Enhanced Senses Demons have incredibly enhance senses. They can detect a human soul from miles away just with their sense of smell. They can also determine somebody's species instantly. They can also see a far wider colour spectrum than humans can. They also have bird-like vision, being able to adjust their eyesight to see far away objects in great detail. They are able to hear frequencies that aren't audible to any other living creature. They react extremely negatively if they hear a high-tone frequency, their bodies contort as they try to block out the sound. They can also feel small spikes on what a human would feel as a perfectly flat surface. Night's sense of touch seems to be non existent due to his father beating him. Showing us that a demon's senses are rather fragile. Enhanced Endurance A demon's endurance is estimated to be 10x that of an average human. They can heal a wound within five seconds of receiving it. They can also grow back limbs that they have lost, like starfish. The only way to kill a demon is to shatter their Akuma. This is very difficult to do and can only be done by either coming into contact with the Pendant of Dragonia or being destroyed with White Rune katana of the lasting sun. Akuma An Akuma is the equivalent of a demon's soul. It takes the form of a necklace in the shape of a key. The top of the key is a different shape for every demon. It is considered taboo to touch another demon's Akuma, though it is unknown what happens when it is touched, because of a lack of knowledge passed down the family. Demon's only touch their own Akuma when they feel emotional. If a demon breaks the Akuma's chain, they will go into their true form and Unravel. When a demon Unravels, their Akuma goes inside their body and comes out from between their shoulder blades in the form of a flame. When an Akuma is in this form, it enhances a demon's indestructibility even further. Unraveling Unraveling is the term used for when a demon's Akuma bursts out from in between the shoulder blades in the form of a flame-like pattern. This can happen three ways... 1: If a demon snaps the chain of his/her Akuma and goes into his/her true form. 2: If a demon is emotionally touched and touches their Akuma to show this. 3: If the current ruler of Shaidania dies. 4: If a demon is about to die. The rules of Unraveling depend on how they did it. For example, if they are in their true form then the pure power will kill any living thing (excluding other demons) within a mile radius of them. To avoid this happening (as to not be noticed while fighting an enemy) demons will use their Akuma to fly at least a mile into the air. A demon can pull their Akuma back out of their bodies instantly and whenever they like (apart from when they are dying.) When the current ruler of Shaidania dies, every demon in Asterias will Unravel, whether they are aware of his/her death or not. The flame's shape size depend on the demon's personality, IQ and strength. The colour of the demon's eyes will also be included somewhere in the flame. When a demon Unravels, no matter what the circumstance their bodies will become practically indestructible (though, it won't stop the dying process) Tipping the balance Tipping the balance is the term used for when two or more demons Unravel simultaneously (usually in battle) and all of Asterias's colours become inverted, excluding the demons that Unraveled. This very rarely happens because demons very rarely Unravel together. When the balance is tipped, every living thing in Asterias becomes stronger and almost invincible. However, when one or all of the demons that tipped the balance pulls back their Akuma, the impact to the area around them will be devastating. Everyone will be completely drained of energy and a huge yet short storm will occur. True Form A demon will go into their true form when they break the chain of their own Akuma (on purpose). When a demon goes into their true form, they are indestructible, with the exception of being attacked by another demon. Their skin turns pure white and will burn anything within a mile radius of them, including their clothes. However, they can easily regenerate these immediately after being in this form. Weather control Demons can control the weather in a small area around them to an extent. They can make it rain, make the sun shine, winds blow etc. Mind Control Demons can control the minds of any human or lesser being. They can make them do things that they wouldn't normally do and can even brainwash them completely. For a demon to brainwash someone, they need to be just about to break mentally. They will be put in an icolated space with no food, water or company. After that, it will take around a year for the victim to become a blank slate and another year for them to be brainwashed. Because demons don't have emotions as such, mind reading is sometimes difficult because they don't understand the emotions the victim is going through. Trivia * Category:Demons Category:Species